


守口如瓶

by sumred



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumred/pseuds/sumred





	守口如瓶

<<<

萨列里在半夜三点醒过来，不是那种从深水底下慢慢浮上来的醒，而是开关啪地一下打开整个房间被猝不及防地照亮的那种醒。他在黑暗里平静地睁开眼睛，惨白的月光从没拉紧的窗帘缝里漏进来，在浓稠的黑夜里切开一道缺口。  


他一转头就能看见熟睡的莫扎特，呼吸轻浅，睫毛沉沉地垂下，粉嫩的嘴唇微微张开，像之前在一家日本甜品店吃过的樱花果冻。莫扎特睡觉的时候总是不自觉往他这边靠，非要和他挤在同一个枕头上，属于他自己的那个形同虚设。年轻人的体温比他高一点，隔着薄薄的棉质睡衣透过来像什么小暖炉。

已经有好几次了，在连莫扎特都乖乖睡着的半夜三点醒过来。所有的咖啡因都在下午四点之前摄入，睡觉之前也没有做什么事，无非是洗漱、阅读、一个甜蜜的晚安吻，莫扎特住过来后也会注意收敛自己精力充沛的生活习惯，知道配合他这个中老年人的养生习惯，就算有灵感不想睡觉也会乖乖去隔壁房间不会打扰他。

萨列里瞪着天花板，眼睛适应了昏暗的光线以后，天花板上的图案就慢慢从黑暗里浮现出来，萨列里平静地看着繁复美丽的花纹，在他的正上方还有一个小小的金色的星星，那是某个周日下午莫扎特骑坐在他的肩膀上画上去的。

寂静围绕着他，不知名的情绪丝丝缕缕地在空气里沉浮，缠绕着他，轻柔地在他皮肤上滑动。

这种感觉也不是疲惫，而是独自一人在黑暗的隧道里前行，出发很久了，还是看不见尽头，心里也不着急，更谈不上绝望，只是胸口沉甸甸的压着什么。

“那是因为你从来不把自己的感情说出来。”达蓬特煞有介事地评论，“太多情绪积压在你心里，你说出来就好了。”

哪里有这么简单，已经是成年人了，成年人的生活就是充满了秘密，难道要直接对罗森博格说他选错了粉底色号吗（选的白了一号，萨列里默默在心里补充）。同一句话重复太多次就会像没有味道的口香糖，感情也是。又不是每个人都能像莫扎特一样对什么都保持饱满的感情，他的爱和愤怒，都鲜明响亮，浓墨重彩，像白纸上抹上去的第一笔颜料，经得起时间的损耗。

莫扎特无意识地往他怀里钻，呼吸轻轻地扫在他的脖颈上，萨列里伸出手帮他掖好被子，手臂环住他的肩膀把人往自己怀里带，嘴唇贴在音乐家的额头上，一个若有似无的吻。

他放弃了思考，把头埋进莫扎特柔软的金色头发里贪婪地吸了一口气。

至少此时此刻拥抱是温暖的。

  


  


<<<

萨列里把果酱往吐司上抹的时候背后突然挂了一个叫做莫扎特的大号人形挂件。他的手勾住他的脖子，脸颊贴在脖子后面那一小块敏感的皮肤上，莫扎特很久没有剪头发了，脸颊边垂下来的头发顺着萨列里脖子和衣领间的缝隙滑进了衣领里，一转头就在萨列里的皮肤上扫来扫去，一边哼着歌，一边从他肩膀上方看过来：“早安，安东尼奥。”

萨列里任他挂在自己背上，直到眼角余光瞄到莫扎特的膝盖大大咧咧地从破洞裤的洞里露出来才一秒冷声：“快换条裤子去，都12月了还穿这么少。”

莫扎特扁着嘴不乐意，破洞裤多酷啊，棉裤一点也不摇滚，看到萨列里快生气了才从善如流地从他背上蹦下来跑去卧室换裤子。

我们艺术家总是要体谅自己的爱人的，套棉裤的时候莫扎特在心里安慰自己，反正安东尼奥也不会真的生气，要真生气了，打两个滚撒个娇就好了，好哄得很。

他们两个很少吵架，倒不是生活中没有摩擦，只是萨列里愿意去包容甚至是纵容他不合常规的念头，他总是那么理性平静，仅有的几次吵架也是莫扎特无理取闹，等他冷静下来，把头靠在萨列里胸前蹭蹭，萨列里就会心软，总之是不会有什么大问题的。

他们吵得最凶的那次，莫扎特喊：“你从来没有说过爱我！”

萨列里坐在他惯常坐的那把椅子里，脸色沉下来，把头扭开不看他。

莫扎特把墨水瓶摔到地上：“你从来都是这个样子，冷静、退让，我怀疑你有没有在乎过我。”

萨列里的眼神一下子扫过来，里面情绪搅成一团，莫扎特恍惚一瞥，看见了痛苦、爱、闪躲还有一点点惊慌，他移开目光冷静地说：“莫扎特你能不能成熟点。”

莫扎特瞪着他，抹了一把脸才发现自己哭了，后来他说了很多伤人的话，现在想起来还会觉得后悔，最后摔门跑了出去，在酒吧里喝到烂醉，还是酒吧老板看不下去打了萨列里电话让萨列里来接他。他记得他伏在吧台上醉眼朦胧中看见萨列里急急忙忙地跑进来，围巾都忘了围，鼻尖冻得发红，颤抖着手把他的脑袋搂到自己胸前的时候莫扎特还能闻到北风的冰冷气息。

  


莫扎特走进餐厅的时候萨列里已经把刀叉都摆好了，莫扎特绕过桌子亲亲热热地在他脸颊上亲一下：“我好喜欢你。”

莫扎特有一次听到阿洛伊西娅教导自己的妹妹：“永远不要先说出喜欢这个词，在感情里先表白的人就输了。”他咬着叉子想，用阿洛伊西娅的标准评判的话他早就在他和萨列里的感情里一败涂地了，他总是一遍又一遍不厌其烦地说我喜欢你，从睁开眼到盖上被子一天说八百次都不腻，萨列里有时候会局促地转开头，有时候会红起脸，有时候会冷静地说“沃尔夫冈，别闹”，就是不会说“我也喜欢你，沃尔夫冈”，但是这又有什么关系呢，他们是莫扎特和萨列里，萨列里不愿意说，他就替他把他的份也说掉，反正他是真的真的很喜欢他。

  


  


  


<<<

莫扎特和罗森博格又在斗嘴，萨列里和达蓬特头碰头地讨论剧本等罗森博格气得一跺脚跑出去了才抬起头来，正撞上莫扎特骄傲的小眼神，莫扎特夸张地冲他飞了一个吻，萨列里低下头，发现自己在笑。

稍晚一些，一群人在酒吧里回合。萨列里不喝酒，他知道自己酒量差，仅有的几次都醉了，留下了很多不堪回首的黑历史，后来再也不肯去酒吧，和莫扎特在一起后不放心莫扎特不得不跟着来，来了也不喝酒，叫一杯无酒精饮料坐在角落里。

罗森博格还在生莫扎特的气，用后脑勺对着他专心和别人讲话，达蓬特怀里已经坐了一个辣妹了，此刻正忙着叫第二轮酒。莫扎特站在吧台边，被一群人围着，笑声时不时飞起来。

萨列里其实很喜欢人群，他偷偷潜伏在那里像躲进鱼群的小鱼，水滴掉进大海就会消失无踪，这让他感觉安全，只有这种时候他才会放任自己肆无忌惮地注视莫扎特。

他生来就是要被莫扎特吸引的，这无关魅力、性格、才华，好吧，也许和才华有一点点关系。但是，他无法控制自己不向莫扎特靠拢，莫扎特吸引他像电荷的正极吸引负极，像地面吸引苹果，是天经地义，是无可抗拒。

莫扎特像打开盖子就会喷沫的可乐，他有无穷无尽的能量，可以尽情挥洒感情，而他是漏气的车胎，软弱，疲惫，他仅有的那一点点热度要全部用在最重要的人身上，比如此时此刻，莫扎特又惹毛了罗森博格，嬉笑着跑过来钻进他的怀里，罗森博格在后面追过来，小高跟哒哒哒踏着地面。

莫扎特在萨列里怀里扭来扭去，又笑又叫，抓着罗森博格话里的漏洞嘲笑，莫扎特的身体压在他腿上，虽然瘦但也是个成年男子了，轻不到哪里去，萨列里要用很大的劲才能让莫扎特不从沙发上滚下去。

他对莫扎特的感情也是这样，要用尽全身的的力气，才能稳稳地托起来。妥善安放这份感情，就已经耗尽精力。

那么这句“我爱你”，就留到下次再讲。


End file.
